Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical lens assembly and an image capturing apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact optical lens assembly and an image capturing apparatus which is applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in electronic devices mainly adopts four-element or five-element lens structures. As the popularities of smart phones and portable devices are growing, the optical systems trend to large image area and compact size, and the image capturing apparatus should be also correspondingly compact in size. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy the requirement of both large aperture and short total track length so as difficult to apply to compact electronic devices.
Other conventional compact optical systems with six-element lens structure are also developed. However, the product with large aperture and short total track length usually has poor surface shape so as to cause the problems of curved image, severe distortion and insufficient relative illumination.